Sherlock Holmes and the Ship Of Dreams
by Away To Neverland
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson are on another adventure. With years since their last large cases, Watson believes this to be a sort of vacation for himself, & hopefully for Holmes. But in the year 1912, their adventure will tie in one of the largest events in history. - I do not own nor claim to own any of S.H. - Please read & see if you like it, as well as my other fanfics :)


Sherlock Holmes and the Ship Of Dreams

Chapter One- Package

* * *

The beautiful sound echoed through the room from the violin that the man was playing. He stood by the window, over looking the streets bellow as he seemed to pour his emotions into his music.

A Mr. Sherlock Holmes was in deep thought as he played his dearest instrument, thinking of the previous case he and his friend Doctor Watson had been asked to solve which had been many years prior that had allowed them free reign to do other cases afterwards, yet the timing of this had been slow and over the years since 1902, Watson seemed to want to venture out but never had.

Though lately, Holmes had kept himself to his seclusion and to his instrument. Mr. Watson would say leaving him alone to his thoughts or ideas could be a dangerous or good thing, depending on what delighted him when he would grow into these seclusion moods.

This very year was 1912, ten years since their last 'big' case, which had been so generously named The Hound Of Baskervilles. As Holmes finished playing the violin, he let out a short sigh and returned it to the place on the desk near of him and left the small room in which he had been residing in.

He walked with his hands behind his back, down the steps and to the dining area where breakfast was awaiting him. He took his seat, but ate nothing.

"Are you to sulk so early Mr. Holmes?" Asked Doctor Watson as he walked in shortly after, carrying a small package while giving Holmes a small but almost judging look.

A simple wave of his hand from Mr. Holmes, neither would confirm nor would it deny the dear Doctor's question. Although this did not make Dr. Watson's mood chance or let him allow himself for it to cause any reaction from him, he knew this was how Holmes was. By now he had excepted his friend and fellow detective to be this way for years to come.

"Well, then, I may have something to brighten your morning Mr. Holmes."

"Pray tell me Watson, I need the brightest news in this morning hour if I am to attempt to find a case for myself to stay busy." Holmes said in a quick, yet curious remark.

Dr. Watson sat down at the table across from Holmes and simply set the package down against the top, then slid it forward towards Holmes. "I have us first class tickets to the Ship Of Dreams, old friend."

Holmes at first, was surprised, then his eyebrows shot up rather quickly as his hands darted out towards the package. He pulled the neat ribbon away from the sides and lid that held it closed securely in place, and then he opened it.

Inside laid two first class tickets to the Titanic. The greatest ship that was to be on its voyage in these next passing days. "Watson, how did you manage to-"

"I do not think that is important, but what is important is if you will accompany me Holmes. I need a... vacation if you will, I suppose you did as well. Will I need to find another to replace you or?..." Trailed off the Doctor.

A small grin showed on the face of Sherlock Holmes as he looked towards Watson and picked up one of the tickets. "Another adventure for us then, Watson."

* * *

Author's Note:

I want to apologize for it being so short, I haven't read anything of Sherlock Holmes but I love the movies, I felt really inspired a while back so I am unsure which person I'll cast for Sherlock Holmes from the movies.

I'll add more depending on how many views/likes this gets and of course, nothing of this belongs to me, all characters/etc belong to the author of Sherlock Holmes.

As well as I have no personal gain in the mention of the Titanic, other than having it with this story for more awareness to both and how it could be incorporated with each other.

Thanks!


End file.
